


Day 1 -- It started with a bang.

by ClintFuckingBarton



Series: 27 Days of Homestuck Drabbles. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintFuckingBarton/pseuds/ClintFuckingBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short EriFef drabbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 -- It started with a bang.

Her name was FEFERI PEIXES and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  A treasure greater than any to be collected, a bubble of air in the depths of the sea.  An ally greater than _anemone_ one he had ever hoped to have had before.  And an even better moirail, when it had come to that.  But their meeting had been markedly unremarkable, the boring first chapter to the complex relationship that they would build.  

 

No, the start wasn’t a very big bang at all...nor were very many moments between them.  They were more subdued in their moments alone, stolen conversations just above seafoam, whispers of plans she had for the future.  And then there were the dramatic moments, each spurred by his own hand, over-the-top conflicts about invisible relationships and a homicidal nature he couldn’t reign in.  And these moments were loud, a ringing through his skull that she could soothe every time.

 

But never a bang.

 

Even when she left him, betraying pale feelings that should have been something redder to begin with, it couldn’t have been described that way.  No, to him that day was more of a _shatter_.  A shatter of everything he’d held so dear.  Everything he would’ve protected until the end of time.

 

But he didn’t protect it until the end of time.

 

And maybe that was it, the bang.  The actions he couldn’t take back--wouldn’t even if he did have the chance.  He wasn’t wrong in doing what he’d done, he was too good to be wrong.  But not being wrong didn’t ease the ache in his heart at the thought of the light he’d snuffed out that day, at the royal stains he’d never wash from his retinas.

 

Yeah, that was the bang.

 

Not the beginning, but the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I even just wrote.


End file.
